Ashlee Seddie's Seddie 101 Word Challenge
by digitalchild99
Summary: This is a response to Ashley Seddie's Seddie Challenge. Read it please, *inserts puppy dog face* I promise you its good. Rating may change to T. Don't own iCarly:


Stuffed Animals

Sam's POV

The doorbell rang at the Puckett's residence. I answered the door only to find a Freddie Benson standing with his equipment, ready to do an iCarly bid at my house. We couldn't do it at Carly's because Lewbart had some stupid construction going on, blocking anyone from going in or out. Freddie could come to my house because the construction happened while he was at A.V. dork club. He also got the camera and laptop from there.

"Ready Puckett"

"Sure Benson"

I let him set up in my room, the cleanest room in the house. When he paused and looked at me, I asked him what was wrong.

"You still have Carnival?"

"Well yeah you gave him to me"

"But I didn't think you would keep it, especially on your bed"

Well it's special, it's part of my childhood," the second part came in a low whisper, "when I was happy"

"What did you say"

"Oh nothing" She then silently thanked the lord that Freddie didn't hear the last part. He had a history of worrying. I guess like mother, like son.

"I remember when I gave you that"

"Me too"

**~Flashback~**

_Me Freddie went to the carnival when we were10 with my mom. That's why we were allowed to wander off. Don't worry I had a cell phone and we never told Freddie's mom about that. I wasn't as happy as I could have been because Carly had the flu on the week the carnival was in town. That meant I had to go to the carnival with Fredward. _

"_Oh those knock the milk thing game, can we go?"_

"_You don't even know the name of them dipthong"_

"_So I want to play!"_

"_Fine"_

"_Awesome"_

_We went over to the game and gave the man our tickets. I tried first but missed it._

"_What's wrong with me, I'm usually good at throwing?"_

"_Hold on let me try"_

_I pushed to the side to let Freddie use the second ball we had. He got all of them._

"_Which one would you like little man?"_

"_Can I please have the pig?"_

_The man gave him the pig and Freddie turned to me and said,_

"_You can have it"_

"_Thanks Freddie but, can you show me what I did wrong?"_

"_Sure"_

_I showed him what I did and he held onto my elbow and adjusted it. Then he put his other hand around my waist. Then in a swift movement he moved my arm and told me to let go of the ball. He whispered it in my ear and it sent shivers down my spine. I looked ahead and the cans were all down. _

"_OMG Freddie OMG it worked" I jumped up and down. I then turned around and hugged him tightly, for about a minute. We both noticed we were hugging and quickly pulled away, making everything weird._

_We only just noticed my mom standing there with her camera, smiling._

_We both were thinking about the same thing. We looked at each other. Then said to my mom,_

"_What pictures did you take?"_

"_Freddie helping you with throwing, you guys hugging, and when Freddie gave you umm what's its name."_

_I blushed and looked at the ground. "Carnival" _

"_AWWWWW" said Sam's mom._

_We were about to leave when the guy at the counter of the game called us over. When we got there he started talking._

"_You two will make a cute couple when you kids are older"_

_We looked at each other then ran to Sam's mom._

"_Freddie do you think that guy is a psychic?"_

"_No but I know he is freaky"_

**~Flashback Ends~**

They started laughing like crazy remembering that last line that Freddie said. They both were still a little freaked when they thought about that man.

"You know my mom gave me the pictures, they are cute"

"Can I see?"

"Sure"

I showed him the pics and then when we were done he smiled.

"Who knew that a stuffed animal could have so many memories?"

I put my head on his shoulder with a smile also on my face. We sat there in comfortable silence thinking about the stuffed animal named Carnival that took part in one of their best heart-to-heart moments.

**Do you like it if you do review, if you don't review. Im open to criticism. any way I like how it ends. I won't do another one till I get one review. Also these oneshots aren't related but the next two will be related or just mention something that happened in this chapta. :) :)**


End file.
